


Apéritif

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bucky is a detective, Cannibalism, Creepy Fluff, Dark Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal AU, M/M, Mild Gore, Possessive Steve Rogers, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Serial Killers, fancy cooking
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hắn cảm thấy thanh tra James Barnes quyến rũ một cách kỳ lạ.</p>
<p> Nhưng rồi, Steve luôn có bất ngờ cho mọi sự tan vỡ.</p>
<p>(Hannibal AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apéritif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeptemberWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberWolves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Apéritif](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738039) by [SeptemberWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberWolves/pseuds/SeptemberWolves). 



“Tôi đã gặp một người rất thú vị,” Steve nói, cẩn trọng điều chỉnh từ ngữ để giấu đi nỗi ám ảnh của mình trước người phụ nữ trong bộ váy bó sát đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa trắng phía đối diện. Bác sĩ tâm lý của hắn, Natasha Romanov bắt chéo đôi chân dài xinh đẹp và gõ gõ đầu ngón tay.

“Tôi thật rất tò mò người đó là ai,” cô cẩn thận đáp, “và anh có hứng thú gì với người đó vậy, Steve.”

Lời cô thật nhẹ nhàng, nhưng hắn có thể đọc được sự rúng động và ngán ngẩm nơi viền mắt cùng khóe môi cô. Natasha biết hắn không chỉ đơn thuần là một quân nhân giải ngũ và chính trị gia như hắn tự xưng. Tựa loài động vật, cô có thể đánh hơi được lũ thú săn mồi. Cô không hề mù mờ như cô vẫn thường giả bộ.

Steve mỉm cười và nhắm mắt lại.

Cậu ta thật là đẹp, thanh tra James Buchanan Barnes, tròng mắt xanh hỗn loạn là cánh cửa dẫn tới một linh hồn xác xơ bị chà đạp. Mong manh mà vẫn mạnh mẽ, cạn kiệt sức sống và năng lượng, chực chờ vỡ tan thành hàng ngàn mảnh chỉ với một cái nhón tay. Steve là người muốn vươn tới cậu, máu đỏ cứa vào những đầu ngón nhặt nhạnh mảnh vỡ rồi hàn gắn tất cả lại.

Hắn mở mắt ra, chạm phải ánh nhìn nâu tối từ Natasha và mỉm cười.

“Tôi chỉ muốn được…làm bạn với cậu ấy.” Hắn đáp.

-

Bucky đã chứng kiến đủ loại sát nhân điên loạn biến thái, có khi đủ dùng cho cả đời người rồi. Nhưng cậu vẫn thấy mình đứng trân trân trước hiện trường vụ án, lý do vì giám đốc Fury đã đến gõ cửa nhà cậu lúc năm giờ sáng, khuôn mặt da màu của ông tối sầm và nghiêm trọng.

Lại một vụ giết người nữa, da của nạn nhân xếp chồng chéo như thể bị khâu vá, và một cái liếc mắt trên cơ thể vung vãi kia là đủ hiểu rồi. Những miếng da lấy từ nhiều cơ thể khác nhau. Cậu siết cánh tay giả của mình chặt đến độ những đốt ngón tay trắng bệch và phải cố lắm mới không ói ra trước cảnh tượng.

“Danh tính?” Bucky khổ sở rền rĩ. Fury lắc đầu thở dài.

“Là thượng nghị sĩ Clarkson, ông ấy được báo mất tích hai ngày trước.” Fury bảo, tay thọc sâu vào trong túi áo khoác.

Bucky định tiếp lời thì một chiếc Bentley đen tiến tới, tiếng lốp cà lên mặt tuyết nghe lạo xạo. Cậu quay qua, thấy chiếc xe dừng lại và một người đàn ông trong chiếc áo khoác và bộ comple đắt tiền bước ra, mái tóc vàng của người đó được chải ngược về phía sau và sáng óng như vàng ròng dưới ánh dương. Bụng Bucky quặn lại khi đôi mắt xanh dương dò xét hiện trường và rồi dừng lại nơi cậu.

Người đàn ông chầm chậm nhếch môi.

“Steven G. Rogers,” hắn nói bằng tông giọng nồng ấm, mắt vẫn dán chặt lên Bucky, ánh nhìn dữ dội bất định. “Lần cuối tôi gặp thượng nghị sĩ là hai ngày trước, nếu tôi có thể giúp được gì, thưa thanh tra…”

“Barnes,” Bucky nuốt xuống một cách khó khăn và nhìn xuống bàn tay chìa ra của ngài Rogers, nhưng cậu không bắt lấy. “James Barnes.”

“Steve là một người bạn rất thân của tôi, James.” Fury xen vào, phá vỡ cơn tĩnh lặng khó chịu. “Anh ấy cũng có quen biết với thượng nghị sĩ đấy.”

Cậu gật nhẹ, trượt tay vào túi áo, những ngón tay chạm đến lọ thuốc, cảm thấy thoải mái hơn.

“Tôi tin rằng ngài sẽ bắt được tên sát nhân, giám đốc Fury.” Ngài Rogers lịch sự nói, nhưng đôi mắt hắn không rời Bucky.

-

Steve nhận ra cậu thanh tra của hắn là một tạo vật vô cùng đa nghi, và cậu ta sẽ chỉ hoàn toàn thả lỏng trong ngôi nhà an toàn của chính mình. Cậu ta phản ứng với sự chú ý của Steve như một con thú bị tổn thương, dễ cáu giận chỉ để tuyệt vọng kiếm tìm hơi ấm. Steve có cả sự nhẫn nại lẫn tự tin để thuần hóa giải thưởng của hắn.

James có món quà trời ban là sự đồng cảm vô biên, khiến cậu trở thành một thanh tra đích thực, và hắn chưa từng gặp ai có thể hòa nhịp với tâm trí tội phạm dễ dàng như James. Một góc nhìn tuyệt đẹp, ngắm cậu bước vào gót giày tên sát nhân, tìm hiểu nguồn cơn qua vị trí, đôi mắt của kẻ đó…

Lần nào quay lại cậu cũng rạn nứt hơn một ít.

Steve không thể ngừng tôn thờ vẻ mong manh nơi tạo vật ấy.

Càng nhiều máu thì mùi lại càng nồng đậm và quánh đặc, sánh lại trong vũng lớn màu đỏ thẫm thấm trên nền đá cẩm thạch trắng ma mị. Rút con dao sắc ra từ vỏ, ngưỡng mộ ánh kim loại sáng lóa từ nó trong chốc lát, trọng lượng thật vừa trong đôi tay ngón dài.

Con mồi quẫy đạp điên cuồng trong không khí, bị trói chặt và gô lại như miếng thịt cừu, phải khâu môi lại để ngăn những tiếng ồn ào.

Nhát đầu tiên cắt vào cơ thang, phải khiến vết rạch hai bên đều nhau và rồi xong ngắm nhìn dòng máu tuôn xối xả.

Đếm đến tám trăm năm mươi sáu trước khi cơ thể kia rũ xuống.

-

Sự quan tâm bất ngờ của Steve Rogers khiến Bucky bối rối.

Vụ án Clarkson đã được giải quyết, và cái biệt danh quỷ quái “Thợ May Điên Loạn” đã nằm sau song sắt, nhưng Rogers sẽ không bỏ cậu lại.

Trước giờ cậu chưa từng có một người bạn thân nào. Sự quan tâm ấy vừa đáng quý lại cũng vừa đáng lo ngại.

Steve đã mời cả Nick Fury lẫn nhóm điều tra tới một bữa tiệc ăn mừng sau khi vụ án khép lại và thể hiện tài năng nấu nướng mẫu mực của hắn, bưng ra mọi loại món ăn Bucky mới chỉ trông thấy trên tạp chí, người ta gọi chúng là các tác phẩm nghệ thuật. Rồi sau đó, danh sách khách mời còn lại Fury và Bucky, sau nữa, chỉ còn Bucky…

Căn bếp của Steve vô cùng sạch sẽ với kiểu dáng hiện đại, rất rộng rãi, chứa vừa hai chiếc tủ lạnh, một cái dùng để thịt và cái còn lại dành cho trái cây rau củ. Hắn thậm chí còn có một hầm rượu vang riêng. Bucky không thể không bị choáng ngợp bởi căn nhà sang trọng, với thảm đỏ sẫm màu cùng đồ nội thất lấp lánh.

“Có gì mà…ơm…anh cần tôi giúp không?” Cậu lúng túng ở cuối bàn ăn, nhìn Steve thu dọn phần vụn cà rốt và đặt chúng gọn gàng vào một chiếc bát sứ.

“Một người chủ nhà kiểu gì mà lại để khách làm việc hộ chứ?” Steve dịu dàng hỏi, khóe môi hắn nhếch lên thích thú. Bucky đỏ mặt một chút.

“Chủ nhà không tốt hả?” Cậu tiếp lời, cố gắng sao cho giọng nghe nhẹ nhàng và hài hước. Đã quá lâu rồi và cậu không chắc mình có pha trò thành công hay không. Steve cười và quay lại bên lò nướng, kéo đồ ra khỏi khay khi Bucky nới lỏng khuy trên tay áo.

“Đúng đó, James. Không phải chủ nhà tốt.” Ngón tay ấm nâng cằm Bucky lên, và trước khi cậu có thể phản kháng, thứ gì đó nóng và ngọt được đưa vào miệng cậu. Cậu tự động nhai, cố gắng và thất bại khi muốn làm ngơ ngón tay của Steve trên môi cậu. Cậu nếm được vị táo ngọt ngào với lớp kem mịn đầy bên trong.

“Ngon chứ?” Steve hỏi, đôi mắt xanh hấp háy và nheo lại trong một nụ cười ấm áp. Bucky chớp mắt nhìn hắn và gật đầu không nói lời nào. Cậu lơ đãng liếm môi, đuổi theo chút hương vị quyến luyến. Đôi mắt Steve nhìn xuống miệng cậu, sự thèm khát nguyên thủ xẹt qua trước khi hắn quay lại chỗ lò nướng.

Bucky chạm tay lên khóe môi và cau mày trước nhịp đập kỳ lạ của trái tim, không biết đây là sự sợ hãi hay kích thích.

Sáng ngày hôm sau, một bữa sáng tự làm công phu và cà phê mới pha đợi sẵn cậu tại sở.


End file.
